1st Submarine Flotilla (Sweden)
|garrison= |march="Fladdrande Fanor" (V. Widqvist) |page=201}} |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |website=www.forsvarsmakten.se/1ubflj |commander1=Captain Mats Agnéus |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Shoulder sleeve insignia }} The 1st Submarine Flotilla ( or 1. ubflj) is a unit of the Swedish Navy which has operated in various forms since 1904. Its unit staff is located at Karlskrona naval base, Blekinge in Karlskrona Garrison. |page=201}} History The embryo of the 1st Submarine Flotilla was formed in 1904, when the Swedish Navy was supplied with its first submarine, Hajen, and the submarine force was formed. In 1918 the submarine force was included as the 1st Submarine Division (1. undervattensbåtsdivisionen) in the Coastal Fleet. In 1934, the submarine force had been organized as the Submarine Department (Ubåtsavdelningen) with three included divisions. In 1951, the unit was assigned its current name, and was part of the Coastal Fleet as the 1st Submarine Flotilla. During the 1970s, the Navy Diving School (Flottans dykarskola) was added to the flotilla, which later formed the Diving Division (Dykdivisionen), which included submarine rescue ships. On 1 July 1994, the flotilla was organized as the First Submarine Department (Första ubåtsavdelningen, 1. UbA). This because all units within the Swedish Armed Forces were cadre organized, and got a permanent organisation. On 1 January 1998, the flotilla received its current name 1st Submarine Flotilla (Första ubåtsflottiljen, 1. ubflj), and by the 2004 Defense Bill it was decided that the flotilla with its staff would be relocated from Hårsfjärden to Karlskrona. From 1 January 2005, the flotilla came to serve from Karlskrona naval base. Organisation Between the years 1904-1998, the submarine force was included in the Coastal Fleet. See below the composite of the submarine force at different time points. During the 1930s, the submarine force was included in the Winter Squadron (Vintereskadern), which was the equipped part of the Swedish Navy during winter time. Parts of the submarine force were included in the Gothenburg Squadron and the Karlskrona Department (Karlskronaavdelningen) during World War II. |pages=73–85}} Heraldry and traditions The coat of arms of the flotilla, "In a field of gold over a scaled shaped blue stem a black trident. The shield crowned by a royal crown." On 30 April 1996, the flotilla was awarded a Swedish naval ensign by the Supreme Commander Owe Wiktorin, which was handed over at Artillerigården in Stockholm. |page=87}} Commanders *1951–1951: Commander 2nd Class Åke Lindemalm *1951–1952: Commander 2nd Class Gustav Lindgren *1952–1964: ? *1964–1965: Commander Rolf Rheborg *1966–1969: Captain Hans Petrelius *1969–1971: Captain Rolf Skedelius *1971–1972: Captain Bengt Rasin *1973–1976: Captain Jan Enquist *1976–1978: Captain Bror Stefenson *1978–1981: Captain Bertil Daggfeldt *1981–1983: Captain Roderick Klintebo *1983–1987: Captain Sten Swedlund *1987–1994: ? *1994–1997: Captain Bertil Björkman *1997–2000: Captain Curt Lundgren *2000–2003: Captain Bo Rask *2004–2007: Captain Anders Järn *2007-2008: Captain Gunnar Wieslander *2009–2010: Captain Jonas Haggren *2010–2013: Captain Fredrik Norrby *2013–2016: Captain Jens Nykvist *2016–2016: Lieutenant Commander Stefan Östrand (acting) *2016–present: Captain Mats Agnéus Name, designation and staff locations | valign="top" width=40% | |} References External links * Category:Naval units and formations of Sweden Category:Military units and formations established in 1904